Problemas de Altura
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: Applejack no entiende por qué Rarity está siendo tan violenta con ella (Contiene palabras feas e insinuaciones de tipo sexual con la pobre y tierna FlutterShy)


**Este mini oneshot es parte del Primer Desafío en Cuatro Partes de** **#** **EsDeFanfics**

— ¿Por qué eres tan condenamente alta?

—Rares, ¿Me estás hablando a mí?— Applejack levantó la vista del libro de biología para ver a la chica en frente de ella. Rarity estaba notablemente molesta; tenía su ceño fruncido y mordía uno de sus labios mientras esperaba que la otra le contestara.

— ¡Respóndeme!— Alzó nuevamente la voz, llamando la atención de su maestra quién corregía sus evaluaciones anteriores. Por lo mismo, la rubia decidió continuar leyendo las paginas marcadas previamente para estudiaran.

Que sueño le daba, ¿Por qué las células no se podían dividir tan sencillo como los números? Sabía que después no habría forma para recordar qué diantres era la mitosis, o para qué servía el citoplasma; recordaba a Twilight explicándole a ella y Sunset Shimmer que las pequeñas partes que formaban una célula nadaban ahí.

Nadaban…

¡Qué ganas tenía de llevar a Rarity a _nadar_ al pequeño lago que estaba a unos minutos de Sweet Apples Acres!

Ojala a la menor se le quedara el traje de baño en su casa, así tendrían que bañarse desnudas. Podría ver la nívea piel de la chica, incluso acercarse más de lo que una amiga haría para sentir lo suave que era, ¿Sus labios se sentirán igual de bonito?

Sus pensamientos se fueron por un tubo cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

¡Le acaban de _tirar_ una bola de papel! Mejor dicho, Rarity le había tirado una bola de papel.

Cuando la recogió, esperaba ver dentro un mensaje con la cuidada caligrafía contraria y la tinta morada de la pluma que solía usar para todo. En cambio, tenía escrito **"** **¡** **Sal de mi escuela!"** con letra imprenta y color rojo, con rayones innecesario en cada letra.

— ¿¡Qué pasa contigo!?— Applejack alzó la voz, ganándose un "Shhhh" por parte de su maestra mientras que Rarity sólo la miraba directo a los ojos sin expresión.

Tendría que aguantar otro drama innecesario, justo el día que tenían todas las clases sólo las dos juntas.

Y sí, porque durante la clase de matemáticas, la chica no encontró nada mejor que comenzar a patearla con su tacón por bajo la mesa, según ella, "sin querer" pero a la milésima vez dejó de creerle. En comunicación, donde tenían que crear un ensayo juntas sobre una película a elección de ambas, llevo un _yoyo_ que Pinkie pie le había prestado y aunque no sabía usarlo, jugó de una forma u otra con él toda la clase.

A pesar de todo eso, no esperaba que Rarity saliera corriendo a la hora de almuerzo, en vez de ir a la cafetería; a lo mejor tenía una cita y por eso había escapado, aunque eso no explicaba el violento comportamiento del día.

—A lo mejor, Rares se dio cuenta que eres una pervertida que tiene sueños húmedos con ella. — Se burló Rainbow Dash, mientras comía su sándwich chorreante de mostaza.

— ¡Yo no tengo sueños húmedos con ella! — Applejack alzó solo un poco su voz, tratando de esconderse en Sunset Shimmer, a quien tenía al lado. — Tú tienes esos sueños con FlutterShy, no me culpes a mí.

—Por favor, soy asombrosa. Es ella quien quiere probar a estos bebes. — Comentó Dash, alzando una de sus manos mientras movía sus dedos para hacer énfasis en el comentario.

—Primero que nada, FlutterShy es tan afortunada. — Dijo Sunset para acabar con la discusión, siendo claramente sarcástica. — Realmente agradezco que no sean hombres. No sé qué haría si se sacaran el pene en público para medirlo con espectadores. —Mientras hablaba, abrió su botella de agua, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo antes de continuar. — ¿Haz tratado de hablar con ella, AJ? Así fue como arregle la situación con Twilight.

—Pero todas notábamos que le gustabas Twi, Rarity es muy violenta conmigo.

— ¿Has notado que los niños pequeños se comportan así cuando les gusta alguien? Es porque realmente no saben que está pasando con ellos, a lo mejor Rares no lo sabe.

—O lo sabe, y no le agrada estar enamorada de una idiota. — Dijo Rainbow Dash.

El camino de la cafetería al salón de artes era literalmente cruzar el campus, pero lo hizo caminando muy lento, no porque tuviera tiempo, sino que necesitaba esos momentos para pensar.

Su cabeza realmente estaba dando vueltas para cuando le tocaba su última clase. A lo mejor, Sunset sabía algo y por eso le había comentado que podría gustarle a Rarity; pero ellas eran casi mejores amigas y aunque Applejack también fuera muy cercana, no creía que se traicionaran así, aunque también para ella siempre iba la honestidad primero.

Sintió casi derretirse su cerebro cuando vio a la menor caminar hacia ella…En realidad, caminar a la sala de artes.

Lucia completamente distinta a la mañana ya que iba con unos pantalones que parecían una segunda piel, junto a una _camisa_ de tela transparente; de impecable blanco sino fuera por los altos tacones de color rojo que traía. En sus manos llevaba el delantal que usaba siempre para no manchar su ropa, croqueras, pinceles y varios tonos de oleo que estaban utilizando para pintar en perspectiva.

Estaba tan embobada, que lo único que pudo notar fueron todas esas cosas esparcidas por el pasillo.

— ¡Por qué eres tan idiota! — Rarity gruño inmediatamente después del golpe, lanzándose al suelo a recoger sus cosas; tratando con todas sus fuerzas de alcanzar primero que ella la croquera abierta a sus pies.

—Rares, ¿Esta soy yo? — Applejack, haciendo gala de sus habilidades deportivas alcanzo la libreta, notando como tenia distintos dibujos de una chica rubia, que en ocasiones aparecía acompañada por una con el cabello morado.

— ¿Qué? No, eso no es mío. — La menor volvió a gruñir, tratando de alcanzar la cosa que la otra miraba casi con admiración. — ¡Dámelo! No puedes verlo.

—Dulzura…— Applejack sonrió, cerrando el pequeño cuaderno en su espalda. — Están firmados con tu nombre.

Rarity, nuevamente trato de alcanzarlo, pero en un rápido movimiento, la mayor fue capaz de apoyar a la chica en contra de la muralla y sujetarla con su cuerpo, mientras que con su mano alzada a todo lo que le permitía su brazo, dejaba la croquera lejos de su alcance.

—Por eso odio que seas tan malditamente alta.

—Demonios, Rares. Por lo que vi en esos adorables dibujitos, amas que tengamos ésta diferencia de altura. Para que si yo bajo mi cabeza así…—Mientras hablaba, bajo su cabeza lentamente y sujeto la cintura contraria con su mano libre. De manera mecánica, la otra se puso de puntillas; teniendo sus labios a muy escasos milímetros de distancia. — Para que tú puedas alzarte y besarnos con facilidad. — Applejack sonrió de lado sobre los labios ajenos, alejándose inmediatamente. — Pero este no es el caso porque te has dedicado el día entero a dejar claro lo mucho que me odias.

Con el ceño fruncido, Rarity tomo la muñeca ajena; jalándola para que sus cuerpos se volvieran a rozar antes de sentir como su corazón casi explotaba en su pecho cuando por primera vez los labios de Applejack tocaron los suyos, aunque fuera por breves segundos al ser interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre.


End file.
